1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital audiovisual (AV) device, and more particularly, to a method of managing a sound source in a digital AV device which outputs sound, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital AV devices, including DVD players, home theater systems, and multifunction digital TVs, have become widely used. In particular, the home theater system, which creates a theater-like atmosphere in the home, has been winning popularity. The home theater includes a video device, such as a projector, a projection TV, a PDP, or a digital TV, an AV decoder supporting a digital theater system with basic 5.1 or more channels or Dolby digital, and a speaker system with 5.1 or more channels. The video device can produce an image as clear as that in a theater, and the AV decoder and speaker system can recreate magnificent theater-quality sound.
However, the conventional digital AV device cannot provide a function for extracting, managing and displaying a specific sound source included in sound being reproduced. In addition, it cannot provide a function for selectively reproducing a specific sound source from the sound being reproduced.